Eye redness and eye whitening are polar opposites on the spectrum of societal perceptions of general health, similar to the perceptions associated with yellow teeth versus white teeth. Those with red eyes or yellow teeth are often perceived as experiencing poor health, poor hygiene, and/or otherwise participating in unsavory habits such as binge drinking, excessive alcohol use, recent drug use, excessive use of cigarettes, or all of the above.
Contact lens-induced hyperemia (redness) is a common problem associated with contact lens wear. Soft contact lenses, regardless of material, including but not limited to hydrogels, and regardless of duration of wear are associated with a significant redness that occurs in a substantial percentage of patients with their routine use, even in the absence of infection or other serious consequences.
While one could potentially apply a drop to an eye to reduce redness, this approach has several drawbacks. First, many conventional drugs cause rebound hyperemia, resulting in more redness. Second, having to apply an eye drop is an extra undesirable step to have to take after insertion of a contact lens. It would be much simpler and easier if one could simply insert a contact lens that would reduce redness and also preferably increase whiteness. It would result in an improved visual appearance, potentially leading to greater personal esteem and compliance with daily lens wear.
It is also important that such a contact lens, while reducing common minor eye redness, still allow for an eye to become noticeably redder if it is experiencing a serious pathological condition, such as bacterial infiltrates or ulceration of the cornea, anterior inflammations of the eye, and/or posterior inflammations of the eye. This is important for diagnostic reasons so that those affected would know to seek immediate care. In other words, a contact lens developed to reduce causes of redness must preferably not mask more serious acute red eye conditions.
Unfortunately, no contact lens material or decongestant drug associated with contact lens insertion has been able to achieve eye whitening. It is therefore highly desirable to be able to insert a contact lens which would not only not make eyes redder, but preferably make eyes whiter.
Accordingly, there is a need for a contact lens that would achieve these results.
In addition, it is desirable to arrive at improved formulations and methods of treatment of various ocular conditions, including but not limited to glaucoma and/or conditions associated with eye redness.